


Cafuné

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Leonard is a secret softie, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, barry is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry doesn't know that he's got Leonard wrapped around his little finger. Leonard is going to keep it that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed and utterly shameless.
> 
> From the anon prompt: cafuné (Brazillian Portuguese) the act of tenderly running one’s fingers through someone’s hair.

~*~

Leonard heard the door close, and he shifted in his seat, swinging his legs over the back of the couch and settling in against the cushions before he turned to the page of his book. The air crackled with static as Barry moved through the room until he finally slowed enough to talk at a speed Leonard could hear. Sometimes he forgot that regular people couldn't understand what he was saying when he was running around at full speed.

"--hate me, don't you? Your safe houses are always so cold," Barry complained as he kicked off his shoes, and shrugged off his jacket, leaving it draped over the back of a chair.

"If I hated you, I'd do a lot worse than keep the heat off," Leonard said dryly, turning another page. He didn't exactly remember what he'd just read, but he wasn't going to let Barry know how much of a distraction he was--it would go to his head. "You eat?"

Barry grunted and curled up on the couch next to Leonard, taking up all the space Leonard had freed up for him. "I'm eating with Iris and Joe later. I took the Cheetos out of the cabinet, though."

Leonard hummed, curling his arm around Barry's shoulders. "Those were Mick's."

"Mick can bite me." Barry wormed his arms around Leonard, making him shift again to get more comfortable, and pressed his face to Leonard's shoulder. Leonard smirked and idly ran his fingers through Barry's hair, tracing the curve of Barry's ear just to feel Barry shiver. "Wake me up in twenty minutes."

Leonard hummed again and continued to pet Barry, tugging at the short, silky strands, and Barry relaxed against him, falling into sleep as quickly as he did everything else. It was strange, the way Barry made Leonard's chest tighten, the way his heart pounded just by being close. It was almost as good as robbing a bank. Almost.

Leonard's internal clock ticked the seconds away as he glanced around his safe house without moving. It had been peaceful and quiet, but now that Barry was here, there was something out of place everywhere he looked: Barry's shoes in the middle of the floor, the jacket, Barry's wallet on the coffee table. Leonard turned his head to press a kiss against Barry's temple and discovered streaks of orange against his black shirt, where Barry was clutching at him with his Cheetos-stained fingers.

Leonard closed his eyes, focused on the calming, repetitive movements of his fingers running through Barry's hair, and he pressed a kiss to the top of Barry's head. "Move in with me," he whispered, but Barry didn't respond, his breath escaping noisily from his open mouth. It was for the best, anyway--Barry didn't need to know how sentimental Leonard was getting.

Leonard smirked and turned his attention back to his book, flipping back a page so he could pick up where he was before Barry interrupted him.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> On [tumblr](https://www.moriavis.tumblr.com) if you want to say hello!


End file.
